<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The tale of the man that loved and lost by Seungbinonthelow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356295">The tale of the man that loved and lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungbinonthelow/pseuds/Seungbinonthelow'>Seungbinonthelow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungbinonthelow/pseuds/Seungbinonthelow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo was 20 when he realized that Soonyoung was right. He realized that life's only job was to see how much it could fuck with your life until you gave up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The tale of the man that loved and lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo was 10 when he realized that life wasn't all sunshines and rainbows as it was described in the books his mom allowed him to read. He realized that life was just a misery disguised in an overly too bright fairy tale.</p><p>"Wonnie baby wake up" Wonwoo heard his mother call out for him as she shook him away. Rubbing his eyes with his tiny fist he sat up "mom, what's wrong? And where are we go-" His mother made a gesture for Wonwoo to quiet down as she grabbed Wonwoo's backpack and stuffed it with clothes.</p><p>"Wonnie, there is no time to waste put on some shoes and grab a jacket baby" His mother hurried towards the closet and soon after she grabbed his hand and pulled him along outside the door until they were out of the house, she didn't say a word until they were out of the house a block away.</p><p>"Mom, where are we going?" Wonwoo looked at his mother searching for answers to calm his young heart from worries. </p><p>"We're going to a better place wonnie, a place where our happiness is not limited." </p><p>It took Wonwoo a while to understand why that night his mother had taken him back to her friends House and why that night he could hear his mothers cries from downstairs.</p><p>Wonwoo was 16 when he realized that he wasn't the only one that the world was doing dirty. He was once again proven that this world in fact was cruel and had no intentions to change.</p><p>"Hello! My name is Soonyoung, would you like to be friends?" There stood a boy with chubby cheeks and braces and an oversized shirt with a ridiculously big tiger printed on it. The boy with a overly too bright smile seemed to have a little bit too dark past hidden behind that beautiful and bright smile. </p><p>"Soon, you should tell me a little bit about you cause' we're always talking bout' me" Wonwoo at the time didn't pay much attention to the way his friend's smile seemed to deem at that statement. He didn't pay much attention but he should've, and he regrets it.</p><p>"But I love talking about nonu" Soonyoung had responded batting his eyelashes at Wonwoo, it was so cute but Wonwoo would never admit out loud.</p><p>"For real Soon" Wonwoo said seriously looking into Soonyoung's eyes.</p><p>Soonyoung smiled at Wonwoo and turned his head to look out the wondow towards the dark sky. "Trust me Won there's not much to tell you about me that you'll like to hear." He turn to face Wonwoo again and smiled brightly once again.</p><p>Wonwoo knew better to not bring the subject up again</p><p>Wonwoo was 18 when he was once again reminded how utterly fucked up the world was to those that didn't deserve it. </p><p>"Oh, honey Soon didn't tell you, he's in the hospital" Wonwoo was in shock to hear the news because Soonyoung in the hospital why? "Why w-what happen to him why didn't he tell me?" Wonwoo asked his blood running cold as his heart felt like it was skipping beats. </p><p>"Calm down hon, he's going to be fine but I don't think it's my place to tell you but here I'll give you the address so you can go and see him for yourself" Soonyoungs mother smiled sadly at Wonwoo as he bowed and thanked her rapidly. </p><p>When Wonwoo was met with Soonyoung it was nothing he expected, last time he saw his best friend there was a bright smile on his face and he looked happy and healthy and bright so why was he so pale and skinny and dull. </p><p>"Won-Woonie why are you here? How did you know I was here?" That wasn't the Soonyoung he knew why did his voice sound like he hasn't spoken in weeks. Why did he look at Wonwoo like he was ashamed of being seemed like this.</p><p>"Why a- I tried to take my life" Soonyoung was quick to cut Wonwoo off looking away from him as he spoke. </p><p>"What why?" It seemed ad if the world was getting colder and if his heart wasn't hurting enough before it definitely was now.</p><p>"Ya know Won, life is sort of like this game that challenges you, if you're strong enough you will overcome it but if you're weak like me you will give up.  Its only job is to see how much they can fuck with someones life to the point it causes them to give up because fuck it's hard." Soonyoung didn't realize it but there were tears rolling down his eyes as he spoke. "And I can only take so much, I'm only human anr it hurts." </p><p>That night Wonwoo held Soonyoung so tight, as if he was afraid that if he let go Soonyoung would too.</p><p>Wonwoo was 20 when he realized that Soonyoung was right. He realized that life's only job was to see how much it could fuck with your life until you gave up.</p><p>Soonyoung was 20 when he gave up because he's heart can only take so much until it hurt too much to go on.</p><p>Wonwoo was 20 when he burried the body of the person he loved the most in this world.</p><p>Wonwoo was 22 when he knew that he was slowly but surely following the same path as his ex-lover. </p><p>Wonwoo was 23 when he set his soul free from worries. Letting his body be the only thing that remained on earth as prove that he was a victim of what life could do to such a beautiful soul.</p><p>Wonwoo was 30 when his tale was being told to everyone around the world, it was called "The tales of the man that loved and lost it all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>